Jewellery
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: Silver's making a piece of jewellery. Will Crystal ever find out what it is? Not if Silver can help it.
1. Chapter 1

Jewellery

A/N: Welcome to my new fanfic! I couldn't think of an epic title so excuse me for that. Anyway...read! *uses The Force on the readers*  
-theindestructablecuestick

Chapter 1

Silver's P.O.V.

"If she doesn't stop bothering me about it then I'll never finish it for Christmas!" I said. This was going to take forever until it was complete. I needed at least five more rare stones. But where can I get them? While I'm deep in thought Sapphire came in uninvited.

"'Sup Silver?" Sapphire greeted me.

"The sky. Do you know anyone who collects rare stones?" I asked the wild girl. She put herself into a thoughtful position.

"Yep. The guy's name is Steven Stone. Why?" Sapphire said. I prepared myself for some serious teasing.

"I wanted to know because I needed five more rare stones to complete the piece of jewellery that I'm crafting for Crystal." I said. Sapphire blinked.

"I'll see what I can do Senior." Sapphire said. I nodded my thanks. I'm silently praying she doesn't tell anyone.

Crystal's P.O.V.

Why wont he tell me what it is! I hate not knowing! I could kick Gold's face in right now! I realize I'm in the lab with Green and that he's slowly backing out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" I snapped at him. He flinched at the sound of my voice.

"It's just that I've never seen you so...angry." Green said. He had either awe or fear in his voice. I couldn't tell which.

"Well you should see me when Gold is around." I said while chuckling. Green just shook his head and went back to work.

Later...

"Alright work's done for the day! I'm going to see if Silver will tell me what he's making." I thought out loud.

"Silver's making something?" Green asked.

"Yes and I'm going to find out!" I said filled with confidence.

Sapphire's P.O.V.

Alright. I have no clue where Steven is at the moment but hopefully he'll answer his Pokènav. I dialled and waited.

"Steven here. Who is it that rang me?" Steven said in that over-formal manner of his.

"Sapphire Birch. An aqquaintance of mine is in need of some rare stones." I said.

"Really now? Where would their location be?" Steven asked.

"Meet me at Viridian City in Kanto. He can be really elusive so I'll show you the way." I replied.

"When?" Steven asked.

"As soon as possible." I said.

"Alright then. Goodbye for now." He said.

"Goodbye." I said. I then hung up. I should call Silver now...

Silver's P.O.V.

I wonder if I could get this blasted piece of jewellery done before Christmas.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Seems like my Pokègear is ringing. Better answer it.

"Hello?" I answered the Pokègear cautiously.

"Hiya Silver! I got into contact with Steven he'll be guided by me to your hideout ok?"

"Fine." I said.

"Cool! Got to go Papa's being chased by Poochyena again!" Sapphire said then hung up.

Ten minutes later...

Steven's P.O.V.

I'm almost at Kanto. I wonder who was in need of rare stones and what for? I guess I'll need to find out for myself.

Sapphire's P.O.V.

Poocheyena have been defeated.  
I looked at the clock. I needed to go NOW.

"Sorry Papa but I said I would guide Steven to one of my seniors hideouts!" I said while rushing out the door. I climbed up onto Pilo and flew to Viridian City.

In Viridian City...

I finally made it to Viridian City! Steven was standing in the middle like he was waiting forever.

"Sorry for taking so long." I said.

"It's alright. So who are we taking the stones to and why?" Steven asked.

"We're taking them to Silver because he wants to make a piece if jewellery for Crystal of the Pokedexholders." I said. Steven nodded.

"Well we better get a move on then." Steven said.

"This way!" I said. We walked off into the direction I was pointing.

Silver's P.O.V.

I wonder when those two will ever get here?

BASH!

"Sapphire, I don't think it was appropriate to bash someone else's door down." Said a dry voice.

"Sorry Silver. Sorry Steven." Sapphire said.

"So you're Steven?" I asked the man with the bag.

"That's correct." Steven said.

"Do you have the stones because I really wanted to make this Christmas present for Crystal..." I trailed off. Steven nodded in understanding.

"I have plenty of rare stones. What stones did you have in mind?" Steven asked me.

"Dawn stone, Fire stone, Leaf stone, Water stone and Moon stone." I said.  
Steven reached into his bag and found the stones that I needed. He gave them to me.

"Make a present that she'll never forget." Steven said.

"Thank you." I said.

A/N: I'm having a random guess that it was longer than usual.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	2. Chapter 2

Jewellery

A/N: I'm surprised nobody has raged at me for not putting the disclaimer in.  
-theindestructablecuestick

Chapter 2

Crystal's P.O.V.

In Violet City...

I must find out what Silver is making! I need to! My pokèdex starts to make some noise. Only one beep. Thank Arceus for that. I turned around and immediately bumped into...him.

"Hey Silver can you please tell me what you're making? Please?" I begged the red-head. He thought for a moment.

"No way in hell." Silver said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Curiousity killed the cat." Silver said.

"Information brought it back." I retaliated. Silver stared at me.

"The information will be your christmas present." Silver said. I shrugged.

"Fine."

"I'm making a gift for someone who I'm particularly close to and no it's not my father." Silver said. I smiled slyly.

"Who would this someone be Silver?" I asked him.

"I already gave you information Crys." Silver said. I glared at him but I didn't ask any further questions. He walked off before I could say another word.

Silver's P.O.V.

That was far too close back there. I hope she doesn't try to pry the information from the other dexholders. I facepalmed. Of course she was going to do that. I used to be cold and calculating. Now I'm an utter mess of emotions. It's all because of the one small fact that I've fallen for Crystal. I huffed. I better get back to working on the piece of jewellery.

A/N: Done! The wifi has been annoying me but I've got an update. ^_^  
-theindestructablecuestick


	3. Chapter 3

Jewellery

A/N: I decided to write this chapter because one of my friends was ranting at me for not being productive.

-theindestructablecuestick

Chapter 3

Crystal's P.O.V.

What if I asked one of the other dexholders? They might know something...as I was lost in thought I bumped into Red.

"Hey Red. Decided to take a walk as well?" I asked the champion.

"Sure did Crys." He replied.

"Red?" I started.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you know who the someone that Silver's making a gift for is?" I asked him hoping the answer was yes.

I hoped too much.

"No clue, try the Hoenn Dexholders. They might know a thing or two." He said. I nodded as I started to fly to Hoenn.

In Littleroot Town...

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hiya Crystal! What can I do for ya?" Sapphire asked as she answered her door.

"Do you know who the someone that Silver's making a gift for is?" I asked her. Sapphire thought for a moment.

"Ask Steven Stone. He gave Silver some rare stones to make the gift." She said.

"Where could this Steven person be?" I asked Sapphire. She shrugged.

"Would it be easier if I just called him on my Pokènav?" Sapphire asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Alright then." Sapphire dialled the number.

"Hello Steven Stone here who is this calling me?" A gravelly voice on the other end asked Sapphire.

"Skip the formalities Steven. A friend of mine is seeking information. The kind that only you know." Sapphire said.

"Is it the same friend as last time?" Steven asked.

"No. I'm talking about the capture pro Crystal of the Pokedexholders." Sapphire hissed into the Pokenav. I swear I could hear Steven chuckling.

"Tell her to confront Silver. I will make sure he gives you the information she needs." Steven said.

"Thank you Steven."

"Goidbye." He replied.

"Steven said-" Sapphire said.

"I heard." I replied dryly.

Back at Silver's hideout...

Silver's P.O.V.

Great. Everything is just craptacular. Steven's told me that I need to tell Crystal who it is. I can't just blurt it out. Who knows how she'll react. Oh great she's approaching. Act as normal as you can Silver.

"Hi Crystal. What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"Steven told me you had the correct information right?" Crystal asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well tell me then...!" Her words were cut off by me kissing her.

"The gift was supposed to be for you! I understand if you don't feel the same way it's alright and-" Crystal put a single finger to my lips in order to make me shut up.

"Of course I feel the same way! You can be such an idiot sometimes Silver!" Crystal laughed and we just sat there for hours leaning on each other.

**A/N: Story=COMPLETE! **

*******･゜ﾟ･*****:.****｡****..****｡****.:*****･****'(*****ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'****･*****:.****｡****. .****｡****.:*****･゜ﾟ･*******

**-theindestructablecuestick**


End file.
